Operation Sythegore
Operation Sythegore ended today. Led by the fierce Blackblood Tribe under Chieftain Varekk and his Advisor Volkan, the Horde expedition into Southern Barrens was a bold attempt to resupply and reinforce the Horde Army with a perhaps undermanned force. The Horde Expedition was a coalition primarily of Blackblood's and Elite Crimson Enclave warriors. Included in this force was a detachment of Second Gurubashi Trolls and a group of Specialised Mercenaries from across Horde territories. The opposing forces standing to prevent any Horde reinforcements was none other than the brave warriors of the Crimson Flame set to gallantly defend the Alliance holdings in the region with their lives. Though it is unknown when the Crimson Flame arrived at the shores of the Southern Barrens, it is known that the Horde expedition set out earlier this week and have been based at Desolation Hold throughout the campaign. For the past two days fighting was heavy as the two forces met first in the Battlescar, an area already torn apart by war between Horde and Alliance forces. The Horde objective was to effectively defeat the Alliance reinforcements and attack the main Alliance base in the Battlescar. Horde Intelligence believes the Alliance objective was similar, and hoped to decimate the Horde reinforcements before striking Desolation Hold. The Battle raged for about an hour, neither the Horde and Alliance truly able to brake through the others lines. The fiercest of the fighting took place in the centre of the Battlescar, where despite the relentless efforts of the Crimson flame to vanquish the bloodthirsty Horde, the opposing forces continued to hold the centre ground with almost fanatic fervour! It is believed that at least once the Horde managed to repel an Alliance assault before eventually being repelled temporarily of the battlescar after a second assault perfectly executed by the Crimson Flame. Eventually after many casualties they retook the middle ground and the Alliance withdrew in good order with their pride and glory intact knowing they had at least prevented a Horde onslaught. However, the first battle passed with no real strategic assets gained nor lost during the engagement, no side broke through to the others main base, and arguably the Hordes fervour in retaking the middle ground cost them time, troops and morale needed to fight on. Thus the first engagement of the campaign has been considered a Draw. After the two forces regained their strength over night and throughout the early hours of the next day. The Horde after much scouting had decided to head north and attempt an assault on Northwatch Keep in support of the Horde siege there. Again the Crimson Flame dogged their movements continuously. The Horde Expeditionary forces had reached Alliance Forward Command when the Crimson Flame soldiers first appeared. The Horde formed up in front of the Crimson Flame warriors. Taking the initiative, the outnumbered Alliance force carried out one of the bravest charges ever done during the campaign and perhaps the bravest that shall ever be done for this year. The Alliance force, though catching the Horde almost unawares took heavy casualties and those survivors were forced to retreat safe in the knowledge the advancing army had been slowed down. For the Horde, as a result of such a daring raid by their foes, decided to go around the Alliance Forward base, not risking a much larger attack by a combined Crimson Flame-Alliance Army force. A small spate of skirmishing continued with the Alliance army stationed at the post, but nothing worthy of any further notice. The Horde continued through the overgrowth now spreading across the northern regions of the Southern Barrens unchallenged (though under the watchful eye of some Alliance troops) word came in that those crimson Flame who had defended the forward Command post were now regrouping with a much larger force at Northwatch. The Blackblood led force quickly overwhelmed small pockets of Alliance army troops, when upon leaving the undergrowth and walking on the road directly to Northwatch, they were ambushed by a small Alliance party. After a quick skirmish the Alliance party was defeated and retreated to Northwatch. There were very few casualties on the Horde side, the majority again being Alliance. The Horde force soon reached the northern entrance of Northwatch, heavily guarded by the Crimson Flame defenders whom had little to no support from Theramore in holding the walls. Whilst the Conventional Horde and Alliance armies battled it out to the East, a decisive victory for the Crimson Flame defending the northern entrance unfolded. The Horde Expeditionary Forces under Chieftain Varekk and his Advisor Volkan had little choice but a frontal assault. The combined effort of the Savage Blackblood warriors with their Crimson Enclave and Mercenary allies did little to move the stalwart defenders and in some occasions were almost forced of the battlefield entirely by Crimson Flame counter attacks. In the final assault, in one last bid to take the entrance, the Horde gathered their finest fighters and let loose a head long charge. After a brief battle, they broke through the Crimson Flame forces, unfortunately for those leading the Expeditionary force, it soon dawned on them that too many casualties had been sustained to try and hold the entrance and fight deeper into Northwatch Hold. As a result, and under the shadow of another crimson Flame counter attack, the Horde troops fled the scene, some even being cut down by Crimson Flame soldiers out for revenge. The Horde troops quickly re-mobilised near the Overgrowth, before dispersing, marching back to Desolation Hold. Horde Successes and Failures: Success:Ensured the Alliance could not attack Horde holdings in the area without risk to their own bases. Held the Middle ground in the Battlescar, emphasised that the Horde could freely march wherever it liked almost unopposed in the Southern Barrens. Failures: Failed to even weaken Alliance bases, let alone temporarily destroy them. Sustained many casualties, was easily slowed down by minor Alliance forces. Alliance Successes and Failures: Successes: Caused the horde substantial casualties, effectively slowed their advances and deterred them from attacking vulnerable Alliance bases with forces which were either inferior in numbers, or as with the first engagement perhaps ill-prepared for battle save for an elite core. Showed their strengths and elite skills in defence. Failures: Did suffer reasonable casualties in a few engagements but not as great as opposition forces. Failed to make any proper advances in the Battlescar, concentrated mostly on defence. Assaults though brave were often unsuccessful. Overall Conclusion: Alliance Victory. Minor Horde defeat. Many thanks: To all those whom participated on both sides for the grand conduct of a good rppvp campaign and more importantly for showing up! Many thanks to Varekk and Volkan for getting the event together. Many thanks also to Barean and the Crimson Flame for showing up in such substantial numbers and helping to make the event possible! Feel free to correct me or add something to the report! made By Hellvern of Blackblood Clan - http://eu.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/1503481515